A Dark Night for Love
by spamzzzers
Summary: A marichat fanfic from a bored potato. This is very fluffy, with great advice from yours truly, because I’m one of those people who can’t get a person to like them for crap, but gives the best advice.
1. Chapter 1

Chat was jumping rooftop to rooftop. It was 2:30 a.m. and he wasn't tired. Ladybug at stopped patrol at one. He needed to get his energy out so he went and checked on all of his friends. Nino was doing well but was a loud snorer. Chloe was fast asleep in her Kind sized bed. Alya was awake, editing her newest Ladyblog post.  
A half hour had gone by and he decided he would check on Marinette. He landed silently on her balcony, and slid down onto the floor. He opened the trap door just a little to see the light was on. He opened it a little more to see what was going on. Marinette was concentrating on her newest design. It was a black infinity scarf with what looked to be incredibly soft material. Chat opened the door all the way and jumped down. The sudden thump of his legs started Marinette and he watched in slow motion how she shrieked and fell out of her chair. She looked up and saw Chat standing there. Her face started burning and she scrambled to her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you Marinette." Chat said, embarassed. In Adrien's eyes, Chat had never noticed the light blush that fell perfectly across Marinettes face was so perfectly complimented by her large, bluebell eyes. As soon as he noticed he was staring Chat started looking around, anywhere other than her face. What had just gotten into him!? "What are you doing here?" Marinette asked him. She didn't want anyone to see the scarf. It was a gift and Marinette felt she couldn't trust anyone. "Oh I was just checking on everyone. I saw you were up and the scarf, and I guess I just wanted to see it for myself." He started walking toward the scarf, but Marinette stopped him with a single arm leaning against the wall. "No can do. This is a special gift for my friend Alya. I don't want nasty kitty litter hands all over it." She smirked as she took the scarf and put it away in the drawer under her arts and crafts drawer. Marinette started walking toward the latter and looked back at Chat. "Aren't you coming?" Chat started following her and soon they found themselves staring at the moon while talking about life. As Marinette looked towards Chat at her side, she noticed how his eyes sparkled with the green illuminating his mask from the moonlight. At that same moment Chat looked toward Marinette. He had never noticed how beautiful her hair was in the moonlight. It seemed to glisten with an unreal flare. Then his eyes traveled down and met with hers. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Chat couldn't believe how truly beautiful Marinette was. Marinette felt as though Chat had so much character with his appearance. As the moon rose higher and higher, and the night grew deeper, the strong flame between the two grew. As Chat stood up to leave he turned to look at Marinette one more time. In that moment time stopped. Nothing was real. In that moment there was just them, and their soft lips meeting. It seemed as though that moment was gone in a flash as soon as they pulled away. Chat soared into the night, wondering what he was going to make of this. As Marinette headed back to bed she couldn't believe what had just happened. There was a spark between these two that wouldn't go away. No one knew how their romance had flourished that night. As they laid in bed that night, they drifted into dreams of one another. And more dreams were soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came, and as Adrien rose from his bed, flashes of last night came to him. At first he was sitting there, staring off dreamily, but then his daydreaming turned to guilt. He was leading his friend on!! She has no idea who he was, and he had never shown interest before. She was to wait around for the hero of Paris to show up again so they could talk about what happened, or to let it happen again?? Adrien sat there, head in his hands, feeling confused. Plagg flew over to him and floated there. "Well well well, whats going on Adrriieenn?" He popped a traingle of Camembert into his mouth. Adrien looked up at him, gloomily. "I've started looking at a friend in a different way, and now I can't stop. The way her eyes shine when she talks about something important to her. The way her lips glint in the light, just from natural taint. She's absolutely gorgeous and I haven't dared take a look at her because of my infatuation with Ladybug. Don't get me wrong, m'lady is wonderful, but Marinette is truly something that, I feel less strongly about with bug-a-boo, I honestly might have a chance at." Plagg looked at him for a moment, and decided to give some advice. "Adrien, if you find a girl pretty, and you feel as though you have a chance, spend time with her. See if she likes you and if she does you can get with her. You have spent multiple months with Ladybug and she has never shown interest. The only decision left to make is whether or not you would like to see Marinette as Chat Noir, or as Adrien. You have already started as a Chat Noir, but you might be able to continue as Adrien, and apologizing for the way you acted as Chat Noir. But it is also a matter of who Marinette chooses to be with. You'll have to ask her today, or later tonight." Adrien thought about this, and looked at Plagg. "Thanks man." Adrien continued getting ready for his day.


End file.
